Denial of service attacks are disruptive attempts on a computer system so that its resources become unavailable to its users. In one type of a denial of service attack, a computer server or network is flooded with illegitimate data traffic that overwhelms the capacity of its bandwidth and computation resources. As a result, data traffic are dropped and management and control traffic of the computer network are blocked.